dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Lantern Entertainment was founded in 1928?/List of Unreleased Lantern films
Here is a list of list of unmade and unreleased animated projects by Lantern Entertainment. Some of these projects were, or still are, in development limbo. Animated 1940s Thumbelina In 1940, Thurl-Wallo-Crance planned to develop an animated feature film adaptation of Hans Christian Andersen's story of the same name, but later got scrapped due to the box office failure of Walt Disney's Bambi caused by World War II. Then later in the mid-1950s, it was planned to be translated into a live-action feature film in collaboration with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, but again, it got scrapped due to creative differences. 1950s 1960s Stuart Little In 1965, TWC Pictures pitched to produce an animated feature film adaptation of E.B. White's 1954 children's novel of the same name, which tells the story about a young mouse who is adopted by a human family and protects a injured bird from his family's cat. Because of Judy Garland's death in 1969, TWC scrapped the film. However in January 1999, Sony Pictures got the film rights to produce two live-action/CGI films based on the book, followed by a computer-animated sequel and an animated television series throughout the years. Many of TWC's changes to White's original story were coincidentally the same as the changes used in Sony's first two films. 1970s 1980s 1990s Les Misérables In 1991, TWC was in the works of an hand-drawn animated feature film take on Victor Hugo's Les Misérables. The film was pitched to be produced as a full blown musical, with original songs produced by Michael Bolton. However due to the box office filure of Felidae, the project was eventually shut down. Green Eggs and Ham (early version) Green Eggs and Ham is an animated film that was going to be made after Felidae. It was about Sam-I-Am annoying Guy-I-Am with Green Eggs and Ham. However, because of Felidae's under performance at the box office, plans for a Dr. Seuss film wasn't announced. However in 2019, Lantern successfully released the film in Theaters. 2000s Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer III In 2002, GoodTimes Entertainment announced a third Rudolph movie in development. However, they are all sued by Classic Media, the current owner of the 1964 Rudolph. Due to this, TWC announced that further Rudolph productions will be haulted, including their planned sequel Rudolph III. Horton Hears a Who! In 2000, TWC had planned an traditionally animated film adaptation of Dr. Seuss' 1954 classic story, which was supposed to be released on November 1996. It also contained some characters and elements from other Dr. Seuss animal stories into the plot, such as Gertrude McFuzz (from the 1958 short story of the same name) being Horton's neighbor. It got scrapped due to Harvey and Bob Weinstein buying TWC. However, the story was adapted into the popular Broadway musical Seussical, and later 20th Century Fox and its computer animation division Blue Sky Studios adapted the story to an computer-animated film released on 2008. Many of TWC' changes to Dr. Seuss' original story were coincidentally the same as the changes made by Blue Sky writers. 2010s 2020s Chickaraffes Following the box office success of Green Eggs and Ham, Lantern Entertainment announced a spin-off called Chickaraffes. However, because DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World had lost the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature to Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 4 on February 9, 2020, Lantern Entertainment had cancelled the project. Category:Lists Category:What if Category:Lantern Capital